


Last First Kiss

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



There are moments in life that are treasured forever and a first kiss is frequently one of them. 

Not all first kisses are good. Some are a bit too... wet. Others seem inevitable but that doesn't mean the relationship was meant to be.

Harry's heart was pounding, there were butterflies in his stomach but he knew it was now or never. 

He slipped his hand behind Severus's neck, gaze fixed on the thin lips that parted just before Harry met them with his own. 

Perfect.

Harry had been waiting for _this_ moment for far too long. His last first kiss.


End file.
